In the existing technology, a data converter (e.g., AD/TS/Load Cell) communicates with a controller such as a programmable logic controller (PLC) to transmit a signal to the PLC. In a typical situation, the data converter implements data sampling one time in one communication period (e.g., 1 ms) with the PLC, and then performs analog-digital conversion to feed back the converted digital signal to the PLC.
Since the sampling period of the data converter is affected by the communication period, once the communication period gets longer, the number of sampling points in the unit time of the data converter decreases correspondingly, and a user cannot acquire enough sampling samples and cannot grasp the change in input of the PLC in a short time. Moreover, in the situation where the sampled data becomes faster over time, if sampling is performed only one time in one communication period, the sampling result may correspond to the peak or bottom position of the sampled data and may not accurately respond to the data information of the current sampled data, which may affect the control accuracy of the PLC.
It should be noted that the above introduction of the technical background is intended to facilitate a clear and complete description of the technical proposals of the invention and is detailed to facilitate understanding for those skilled in the art. These proposals are detailed only in the background art section of the invention, and the above technical proposals cannot be determined to be known to those skilled in the art.